


Day 6 : Ebola-chan or Corona-kun

by migguy24



Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Jokes, Zombie Apocalypse, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: When the pandemic rages, people die and disappear. On Halloween, Tweek woke up and sanitized his hands and put on his mask on his way to school but when he left his room, calm was his only company.A Halloween joke goes wrong.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 6 : Ebola-chan or Corona-kun

He was shaking, hiding and curled up in the back room of the cafe, trying to wake up like this was all a bad dream. As if the word "Corona" never existed and everything would go back to how it was before. As if he was always in his bed next to his boyfriend at his parents' house.

‘Toc Toc’

Only it was neither a dream nor a nightmare. It was real.

Tweek Tweak was trapped in the backroom of his parents' cafe, hidden in a fetal position in a corner with his father's shotgun pressed to his chest for comfort. Her day wasn’t supposed to go like this ...

*2 hours earlier*

He had woken up usually with Covid washing, brushing his teeth and putting on his mask before going downstairs. Usually his mother and father greeted him, and they ate lunch together. But not that morning.

Tweek came down the stairs and instead of smelling eggs and bacon, silence was present. He quickly thought that those parents had gone to the cafe. Tweek had picked up his bag and left. Silence always accompanied him as he left. There wasn't a cat in the streets, not even a car. Tweek had pulled out a phone and called her boyfriend

 _‘Sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the beep.’_ *beeep*

« Hey, Craig, this is Tweek. I'm actually away from home and on my way to school. Um ... *itch* I hope you're okay. I love you. See you later. »

And Tweek has hung up not knowing he was being watched by well-hidden cameras.

** (in a hidden control room) **

* whispers * « We shouldn't do this to him. I still think it's a bad idea. »

* whispers while screaming * « Gaddamit, Craig. I told you before that if you didn't keep the couple in control you were going to get stepped on your dick. »

* whispers * « Cartman, Craig, shhh, he's coming. Token said. « Everybody In place.»

When Tweek opened the doors to school, he still expected a normal day. Seeing no one in the hallways, Tweek put his mask under his chin and called out « Craig, Clyde, Token ? » Then he walked a little « Wendy, Barbara, Nicole, Butters, Kenny, where are you, guys ? »

Then he hears said. It was a faint sound but Tweek, being alone, could hear well. A growl.

« Craig ? » Tweek put his mask back on and headed for the gym.

As he opened the doors, he expected to see people, but not the way he saw them...

« AAAAAHHH ! Craig ! Butters ! Wendy ! Bebe ! »

All the students and teachers in the school turned to the source of the cry. Tweek had seen many horror movies to find out what it looked like, but Craig convinced him it didn't exist and that Tweek thought the zombies were going to come and eat his brain because of his parents' MethCoffee.

« Tweeek~ » Craig moaned and raised both arms as he walked over to the blonde.

« Craig… No. » Tweek hesitated to approach his boyfriend, then stepped back.

« Tweeerrk. » The blond saw Zombie Cartman running towards him and trying to catch him. Tweek avoided the fat boy's bite and started to run for the exit, dialing the number for the cafe.

_ ‘the number is not assigned’ _

« Mom dad. There… There are zombies at school. » Tweek removed his mask from his mouth because he was quickly out of breath as he ran. « Mom… everyone are dead. Craig is dead. Please answer me, I'm scared. »

Tweek made it to the cafe somehow despite being chased by a horde of zombies. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He heard growls and saw zombies in the distance running towards him, waving their arms. « Eeeeaaaaaattt ! »

_‘I don’t want to die…’_

Tweek pulled out his bunch of keys and looked between the zombies who were getting closer and closer and the lock on the cafe door.

« Eeeaaatt. »

« ARGH ! » The zombie that was closest to Tweek missed his target. The blond quickly entered the cafe and locked the door behind him. « Mom ! Dad ! » Getting no anwser quickly, Tweek moved tables and chairs and stuck them against the door. _‘Ok, the only door they could get in would be the roof door and there are no fire escape stairs. Everything is fine…'_

« Tweeeeek~. » Tweek turned and saw Bebe huddling against the door with other people from town.

Seeing no more signs of life in his friends' eyes, Tweek resolves to fight. He started to search the drawers for a weapon to defend himself but all the counter had were cans of coffee. The blond walked to the back room and locked the door again before starting to throw sacks of seed and Meth at the door. Blindly picking up another bag, Tweek heard a thud that fell to the ground. He turned his head and saw a shotgun with a note on it.

« To be used in case of holp up. »

Tweek picked up the rifle and saw that there was only one bullet inside. The blond searched frantically for rifle cartridges without success. He heard the zombies outside, scratching and banging on the door, calling out his name.

He dropped to the ground against the bags of seeds and hugged the gun close to his body. Tweek cried, he didn't know why there was a zombie apocalypse, why all the people in South Park were zombies and he wasn't.

Tweek heard the front door give way and peeked into the hole in the door. He saw Craig's zombie walk in a normal fashion to the second door and attempt to open it.

« Tweek, honey open it. » Craig knocked gently on the door and soon joined by Kenny, the Tweaks, Tucker and his friends.

Tweek shook his head. He told himself it was all an illusion. Underpants gnomes existed, Barbara Streaisand's dinosaurs existed and, he saw with his own eyes, zombies existed then one more illusion was no good.

Tweek dialed another number hoping all was well there.

 _‘Hi, it's Karen. I'm not here at the moment but leave a message and I'll call you back._ ’ *beep*

« Karen… There's a zombie apocalypse in town. If Ruby is with you, please both of you, go quickly before they come without taking you. There… there is a cabin in the woods that Craig showed me to, go into the forest and follow the yellow flowers to the cabin. Please hurry up. Be safe. »

Then Tweek hung up and cried. The zombies had entered the cafe and called him by name. Tweek shook, thinking that one bullet wouldn't be enough to kill all the zombies. He gently cursed his father for still being a jerk and wanted to see him too. Tweek redialed another number.

 _‘Hi, you know what to do.’_ *beep*

« Craig… » Tweek took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so as not to listen to the desperate voice that came from outside. « I don't know if you are in heaven or hell but please wait for me to arrive. » Tweek dropped the phone without hanging up and raised the safety catch. He put the gun to his mouth and ...

*SHOT*

** (pov outdoor) **

Everyone froze when they heard the gunshot coming from the back room of the cafe. Richard Tweek jumped on the spot as he received guilty looks from his wife.

« Tell me... Tell me it wasn't that 'thing'. »

Mr. Tweak was paralyzed. « Ther ... there... There was... only one... »

Helene put her hands over her mouth and fell to the ground.

« Tweek ! » Craig pushed his shoulder against the door a few times. Token and Kenny saw that the door did not fall in front of the stoic boy.

« At 3, we sink ! » Token, Craig and Kenny got into position and Token counted. « 1…2… 3 ! »

The 3 boys pushed their shoulders against the door and she fell to the ground. Craig saw blood on the wall but what he saw in front of him was etched forever in his memory.

Tweek's eyes were wide and the barrel of the rifle in his mouth and a huge upturned triangle bloodstain stained the wall behind him.

Craig fell to the ground yelling a « NO! » toward the sky. Outside, Mrs. Tweek sobbed louder as Kenny slowly approached Tweek and put his hands over his eyes, closing them. « Tweek… sorry, CoffeeBean. »

« Where's Tweek ? » Kenny froze when he heard Butters' voice arrive. He stood up quickly to keep his boyfriend from being traumatized by the sight of the blood, but when he saw Butters widen his eyes at the back room he too froze.

« Leopold, don't look ! »

« No, no, no… Tweek. » Butters tries to approach Tweek and Kenny hugs him.

Cries and tears were heard all over town.

The next morning, the news of the Halloween joke was on everyone's lips in America. The newspapers were telling a boy a bad joke spaz paranoia because of a fat boy going badly. It was rumored that the obese boy wanted to play a joke on the paranoia boy and that he was joined by relatives of the boy and that after all the city had subscribed. It's just an innocent joke, but this one has gone too far.

South Park was down. After Tweek and Craig's funeral (because he couldn't stand losing the one he loved) the whole town was silent. We could hear the cars rolling slowly, hello without emotions or even coffee machines filling up without coffee. Since that day everyone was sad and crying. Everyone thought that Tweek and Craig still had years to live and that nothing could happen to them since they had family and friends.

Because of a bad joke, the town of South Park has come to a standstill. And since that day, only one message was still saved in a phone. The last time they heard Tweek’s voice « Craig… I don’t know if you’re in Heaven or Hell but please wait for me to arrive. » *Recharge* *SHOT*

**Author's Note:**

> you know... I really like Halloween. Because it's the only day of the year that I can think about death and tell people that I want to die. Most people will think this is a good joke or some will take me half seriously and say that I am trying to get attention by calling for help. When the day comes when I die, it will be more for me to have a good laugh in my coffin because no one helped me. Suicidal people like us (and especially in this time of Covid) need help and no one realizes the magnitude of the situation until it is too late...


End file.
